inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 117
Vanished in a River of Flames is the one hundred seventeenth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Renkotsu, who has now healed from his battle with Kōga after using Ginkotsu's Shikon no Tama shard, attacks Inuyasha, Kagome and the injured wolves, with the intention of stealing Kōga's shards. # Renkotsu knows that Bankotsu will kill him for taking the shard without telling him, so he resolves that he must get more shards himself so that he can defeat Bankotsu. # Inuyasha and the others manage to survive the battle with Renkotsu; and Renkotsu leaves and encounters Bankotsu, but, to his surprise, Bankotsu greets him kindly and explains that there are only three of the Shichinintai left, and that they must stick together now more than ever. Summary Recovered from his battle with Koga, Renkotsu vows to avenge Ginkotsu’s destruction and prepares his artillery for an assault on the wolf demon and his companions. Back in the cave by the river, Koga also revives from the clash. Pack mates Hakkaku and Ginta, along with Kagome and Shippo greet his return to consciousness. As they tell him what’s occurred, Koga realizes that he's not quite himself -- he 'reeks like dog', making a huge fuss. Kagome gently explains to Koga, Inuyasha carried him to safety. Infuriated, Koga reprimands Ginta and Hakkaku for their failure to transport him under the circumstances. Inuyasha interrupts Koga’s tirade, soaked from his own effort to ‘wash the wolf stink off’. Inuyasha isn‘t thrilled by Koga‘s ingratitude and demonstrates his irritation by shaking off his soggy state like an irate St. Bernard. The bickering continues until Inuyasha spots one of Naraku's Saimyousho spying on the group. He purses the creature to destroy it before it reveals their location. But the insect is a decoy sent to lure Inuyasha away. Renkotsu is hiding near the cave waiting for the group to be left defenseless. Shippo and Kagome sense a problem when suddenly, an explosion rings out and rocks rain down, damming the river beneath the cave. Into the maelstrom created by dammed water sails a raft of flaming logs on pitch-black surf of oil. Renkotsu’s attack begins. Realizing the Saimyousho was hoax; Inuyasha rushes back to the others. Outside the cave, Renkotsu opens fire with his with weapon collection. Since Kagome is the only one left capable of defending the group, she challenges the heavily armed Renkotsu with just her bow and arrows. The Shichinin-tai member fires at her point blank, but the deadly shot is deflected by Inuyasha’s timely arrival. Wrapping Kagome in his fire-rat kimono, Inuyasha goes after Renkotsu. The Shichinin-tai’s salvos fly mercilessly as Inuyasha battles back, sword versus cannon. After a huge, final blast, it appears Renkotsu’s technology wins as Inuyasha goes down in flames. Renkotsu fires one more round into the cave harboring Kagome and company. Sauntering into the rocky ruins, Renkotsu spots the huddled bodies of his victims, congratulating himself on his success and eager to claim the Shikon shards in Koga’s legs. Renkotsu’s revelry is cut short when the business end of a long, wolf demon leg meets his chin, nearly decapitating him. Quick thinking and Inuyasha’s kimono jacket shielded the group from Renkotsu‘s attack. Dead or alive, Renkotsu is determined to possess Koga’s shards. Producing explosive sticks, he threatens to demolish the group. Once again good timing intervenes and Inuyasha arrives, seared but alive. He tackles Renkotsu and the two plummet into the river of flames, igniting the explosives and blowing the dam sky high. Frantically, Kagome and others race along the freed torrent desperately looking for Inuyasha. Hakkaku and Ginta try to be hopeful for Kagome’s sake, but Koga, the pessimist, states Inuyasha has probably been blown to bits. His harsh statement devastates Kagome, who by now believes Koga may be right. Distraught with grief and guilt because she had Inuyasha’s fireproof kimono when he needed it most, Kagome weeps bitterly. Realizing how upset Kagome is, Koga tries to comfort her, telling her Inuyasha forced the jacket on her so it wasn’t her fault. As Kagome sobs miserably Koga receives a blow to his head from behind: it’s Inuyasha who is actually alive, having narrowly avoided the impact of the blow. Inuyasha is still alive and ready to continue his quarrel with Koga. Overcome with relief he‘s alive, Kagome runs to embrace Inuyasha. Tearfully Kagome expresses her concern as Inuyasha holds her close, assuring her he’s okay. The touching moment is brief -- even with Kagome held tenderly in his arms, Inuyasha resumes his argument with Koga, who upon seeing Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha's survival, finally sees that her love will only ever be for Inuyasha and no one else. Higher up Mt. Hakurei, Sango and Miroku approach the summit, discovering another cave. Upon entering they sense tangible evil, certain they’ll find Naraku. They will find one a part of Naraku at least -- Kagura! In the aftermath of his fight with Inuyasha, Renkotsu returns to Bankotsu, anxious the Shichinin-tai leader will sense the extra Shikon shard he possesses from Ginkotsu. After meeting Bankotsu, Renkotsu is relieved that his extra jewel shard escaped detection. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Shippō *Hakkaku *Ginta *Inuyasha *Bankotsu *Kohaku *Kanna *Sango *Miroku *Kagura }} Category:Episodes